Lucinda and Daniel: The Beginning
by SarahGhostWhispererFan7
Summary: This is set before the fall on how Lucinda and Daniel first met. What happens when Cam tries to steal Lucinda away from Daniel?
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own Fallen or any of the characters all the rights belong to Lauren Kate.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be kind and review if I have missed anything thanks =) Also I know its kind of short but in the next few chapters it'll be longer =)

_**Prologue** _

Once long ago approximately 3000BC in Heaven an angel named Daniel Grigori would make a huge mistake. Daniel is one of the 5 highest angels in Heaven the other 5 highest angel names are: Cameron 'Cam' Briel, Arriane Alter, Mary Margaret 'Molly' Zane, Gabrielle 'Gabbe' Givens and Roland Sparks. Daniel has a mission on earth and it was his duty to do this mission, the only other angel who knew of this mission was Cameron. The other angels knew Daniel was assigned a mission but was never told what it was, the war between Heaven and Hell was getting harder and the mission was getting difficult, Daniel is the key to winning this war.

When Daniel got to earth he had to hide his wings for no one must know angels were there, he was assigned to live in California. Daniel had to find his way around and he needed a job, so he went to look for jobs but most of them weren't good until one was ideal, he would start work in a market with seafood. 1 year flew by and still wasn't getting anywhere with the mission he would have to find out how to win this war.


	2. Beautiful girl

_**Beautiful girl**_

One day in 3001BC while he was working a beautiful young girl came into the market looking at seafood. She walked up to the counter and asked "Could I have some seafood please?" "Of course how much do you want?" Daniel asked. "1 pound please." She said innocently. Daniel handed over the bag of seafood he said, "Here you go and by the way you look stunning." He regretted saying that as flirting wasn't a part of the mission. "Thank you kind sir." Lucinda said blushing a little. "You don't have to call me "sir" my name is Daniel." He said bowing to her. "Well hello Daniel, my name is Lucinda." She said as she curtseyed. "That's a lovely name Lucinda; do you mind me asking how old are you?" Daniel asked. "I don't mind you asking I'm 16." Lucinda said proudly. "I'm 17." Daniel said. "Oh that's great, well I'm sorry I have to get home now or my parents will wonder what happened to me hopefully I'll see you again, Daniel." Lucinda said as she smiled and skipped off happy. Daniel was thinking 'wow she is beautiful but she is a mortal so I'll have to keep my feelings away and keep it a secret, I hope it will be easy to'

3rd of June 3001BC…

Cameron appeared out of nowhere right next to Daniel. "Well hello brother." "Cam! You scared me." Daniel said clutching his chest. "Is that how you greet your brother? Anyway what are you doing today?" Cam said nicely with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Oh just selling seafood why is that?" Daniel questioned. Cameron tossed an apple between his hands, "Oh nothing just wondering as I saw you flirting with a girl." Cam said as he took a bite of the apple. "I was not flirting she was just a customer." Daniel said calmly. "Let's hope it stays like that, I must admit she is cute." Cam said with a somewhat dreamy look on his face. A bit of a growl tickled at his throat Daniel thought 'if he even touches her I swear I will kill him.' "Well I guess we won't see her again anyway as you cannot fall for a mortal we would get kicked out if you did." Cam said seriously. "Okay calm down I promise I won't" Daniel said but knew he couldn't keep the promise.

A/N Sorry its short but it'll be longer next chapter.


	3. Angels and jealousy

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for a while its been a busy week, I have started school and now have assignments and I've also been reading a bit too. Hope you enjoy this it is slightly longer than the others. =)

_**Angels and jealousy  
><strong>_

4th of June 3001BC…

"Arriane!" Gabbe sang out. Arriane sighed and said in a bored voice "Yes what do you want?" "Guess what I heard of Cameron and yes it is juicy gossip." Gabbe said a bit excitedly. "Hmm and that is?" Arriane said in a lazy voice. "Apparently Daniel met a girl! She is beautiful according to Cam." Gabbe said happily. "Wait back it up and freeze, Daniel cannot fall for a girl you and I know that!" Arriane said shocked. "I know that that's why we have to help Daniel not get sidetracked, but it would be nice for him to get a girl." Gabbe said breathlessly. "Who are 'we'?" Arriane said still shocked at the news. "We meaning you, me, Molly and Roland." Gabbe said. Arriane sighed "I'm going to regret this, alright I'll come but first I want to 'alter' my appearance." She said smiling. Gabbe rolled her eyes at the last name joke "Alright but hurry up I still remember last time you took a least a week."

5th of June 3001BC (Morning)

Cameron grabbed another apple and paid the guy selling apples and took a bite out of it before turning to Daniel and saying, "I've told the other angels to help out with the mission so you don't get... Distracted." "YOU SAID WHAT!" Daniel yelled and was nearly about to kill Cameron right there. "Well that girl got you distracted." Cam said taking another bite of the apple trying not to yell back. Daniel still fuming and mad as hell "Fine, but you know that I'm the only one who can do this mission." Daniel said trying to keep his cool. "Alright calm down, well I better go get the other angels see you brother." Cam said waving and rolling his eyes knowing something was up with Daniel as he has never lost his cool.

Daniel then regretted yelling at Cam as he might end up finding out that he cares about Lucinda and has fell for her. Just after he was thinking of Lucinda he spotted her coming towards him, his heart was racing. "Hello Lucinda, what are you doing here?" Said Daniel smiling widely. "Hello Daniel, just getting some fruit for my mother." She said smiling her sweet smile, holding up the bag. "Oh and you decided to visit me?" Daniel asked teasing and adding a wink at her. "Well yes." She mumbled trying to hide her blush. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Daniel. "You look cute when you blush." He said winking. "Thanks." Lucinda mumbled while going even more red. "Lucinda, could I ask when is your birthday?" Daniel asked. "Oh its two weeks time on the 17th." Lucinda said smiling. "Oh that's really nice." Daniel said wanting to know more about her. "I would love you to come." She begged holding his hand, Daniel unable to resist her charm and loving the warmth of her touch. "Oh alright I'll come." Daniel said smiling. "Yay thank you I'll see you then." She said unable to contain her smile. Daniel watched her skip off and couldn't help smiling.

"Ooh looks like someone is in love but who could blame you." Cam teased. Daniel jumped at the voice who cut into his daydream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Daniel shouted. "Oh just looking and I guess you will be in trouble once the Archangels in heaven find out." Cam said with an evil grin on his face. "Well don't say anything then!" Daniel hissed. "Oh I'm not planning on telling anyone, but I am planning on taking her for myself and dating her." Cam said with a grin on his face. "DON'T YOU DARE! I will seriously hurt you if you do anything to her!" Daniel yelled loudly. "I'm not going to hurt her I just want to date her." Cam grinned still as he walked off to find Lucinda. "Damn him!" Daniel whispered under his breath.


End file.
